


The Devils Business

by NobleProductionz



Series: Random Lucifer Plots [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU-Canon divergent, Domestic Devil, Enjoy my random ramblings, How do I tag?, Lucifer speaks every language, No i wont, One-Shot, Someone help, first fic, ill learn how to tag at some point, no seriously how do I tag?, set in Season Two, this came to me in a dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleProductionz/pseuds/NobleProductionz
Summary: After Chloe suspects Lucifer stole drugs from a crime scene, she goes to his penthouse to ask him.When she gets there, she sees a new side of her devil she wasn’t aware of.Set somewhere in s2 after Candy
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Random Lucifer Plots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983206
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	The Devils Business

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic so go easy on me!!  
> Any constructive criticism is highly appreciated.

**  
Prologue**

  
  


It was just like any other case they had worked on. Drug deal gone wrong. One dead, the dealer, and the buyer was the main suspect.

It took a few days, but once Maze was able to track down the buyer and bring him in, the rest was a confession and paperwork.

With Lucifers mojo, they were done the confession very quickly.

Processing everything and paperwork? That can’t be sped along by his mojo, sadly.

She was just at the end of all her paperwork, not going any faster thanks to Lucifer who happened to have business to get to once she started it, when Ella called her over to evidence.

“2 kilos cocaine missing”, Ella said, not sounding all too surprised. “You think Lucifer might’ve had anything to do with that?”

Ella looked over at Chloe and shrugged.

“I’ll go talk to him”

With that, Chloe walked out of the evidence locker, with Ella not far behind, grabbed all her things and left, waving Ella goodbye before heading up the stairs out of the precinct.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Chloe was on the elevator up to the penthouse.

_ How dare he? _

She gets poisoned, almost dies, and he runs off to Vegas to marry and “exotic dancer”. 

But she still forgave him, and now he’s stealing drugs from a crime scene.

The elevator dings it’s arrival at Lucifer's penthouse and the doors slide open.

She steps out of the elevator and takes a few steps into the penthouse. The entire floor is completely dark except for the light coming from the bar. She walks a bit farther in, looking over at his bedroom and finding it just as vacant as the rest of the place.

_ ‘Huh. He must’ve gone out’ _

She turned to leave, took a few steps, then stopped.

_ ‘I mean.. I came all this way. I might as well make sure he didn’t stash it in here before heading out. _

_ Yeah. Yeah I’ll just quickly look around’ _

She nodded to herself, before turning back around to face the penthouse.

“Where to search first…”

  
  
  


She started with the living room. 

She checked the couches, the table, under cushions, even under the leather settee. 

No luck there.

She moved on to the bar.

She checked the minifridge, under the counter, even checked behind some of the many bottles of whiskey he kept on display. Still nothing.

Maybe the library?

She started looking through some of the books, but she tried not to move any of the older one.

The more she looked around, the more she realized how many antiques Lucifer kept in his penthouse. And the thought that anyone can walk in and steal stuff but no one has is setting off a small alarm in the back of her head, but she dismisses it and keeps searching.

While searching his extensive library, she stumbles upon a small little room tucked in the dark corners at the back of his penthouse.

She walks in cautiously and looks inside.

It’s a small room, not much in it other than a big, soft, reclining chair that probably costs more than her monthly salary, a soft rug, and a coffee table.

‘This must be where he comes to read’ she though.

But before she could do much else, she heard the rumble of the elevator going down.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Chloe had less than a minute to figure out what to do.

Either Lucifer was about to come home, or someone else was about to walk through that elevator.

She didn’t know which option she preferred.

She looked around the penthouse. Could she sneak out somehow? There had to be stairs somewhere.

But before she could find them, the elevator dinged, signalling the mysterious persons arrival.

Chloe put her back up against the bookshelf by the hidden room and listened to the doors slide open and heard heavy footsteps walking out of the elevator towards the bar.

She risked a glance past the bookshelf and saw Lucifer standing at behind the bar, a glass of whiskey on one hand and his phone in the other.

He had taken off his jacket and loosely draped it on one of the bar stools.

“Yes Mazikeen, I understand what she was planning on doing but Amenadiel stopped her before sh-“

She heard him get cut off and the little bit of his face she could see looked, for lack of a better word, exasperated.

“Right Mazikeen I am not siding on this with you.

Maze?

  
  


Mazikeen!”

He looked down at his phone and huffed.

“Someone’s in a mood” he said to his phone before setting it on the countertop of the bar.

He emptied his tumbler and refilled it.

  
  


Chloe watched from her corner, wondering what.. or who.. they were arguing about. 

She still had to figure out a way to leave, or find a way to confront Lucifer about the drugs.

While she was contemplating her next move, Lucifer walked over to his piano, rolling up his uncuffed shirt sleeves, and sat down, opening his piano to reveal the shiny white keys.

He tested out a few keys before he started playing an almost sad sounding song.

She stood and watched for a long while, before she realized now would be a perfect time to try and leave without him knowing she was there.

‘Leave or confront him?’

She ran through the possibilities in her head and decided she’d wait for him to get distracted so she could keep looking around.

She knew Lucifer wouldn’t lie, but he was great at obscuring the truth from her.

She was also still a bit upset after the whole Candy ordeal and wasn’t thinking very clearly.

  
  


After standing in the shadows for another 10 minutes of him playing piano, he finally closed the lid and stood up. 

He rested his left arm on the lid, then slowly put his head on his his right arms open palm, which was perched on the piano.

He let out a long sigh, waited a few seconds, then ran his hand through his hair and stood up.

Chloe was starting to feel guilty. She knew she wasn’t supposed to see that. She felt like she was lying to the man that never lied.

No.

No, he might not lie, but he doesn’t always tell the truth.

Everything that had happened in the past few weeks came back to her so she pushed those guilty feelings down.

  
  


She watched Lucifer stand up, grab his phone, and start walking towards his bedroom unbuttoning his shirt on the way. He stood by his bed typing something on his phone before tossing it on the bed. Lucifer took the shirt with him into the walk-in closet, and about a minute later she heard the shower start running.

“..ok.. now is the best time to keep looking for those drugs-“

She walked out of her little hiding spot and kept looking.

She checked under and in the piano, out in the balcony, in the fireplace, but still no luck.

“...maybe his bedroom….”

She looked at the steps going up to his bedroom for a few seconds

“Or I can stay away from there and check other rooms”

She looked around the entire penthouse from where she was sitting and decided there had to be other rooms to this place.

She’d start by looking for those.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


She knew there were stairs heading down somewhere by the library, so she decided to start there.

She walked down the stairs and into the second floor, coming out into a small living room with what she guessed were two guest rooms and swinging doors going into a kitchen.

“I wonder why he doesn’t have any actual doors” she mumbled to herself.

She looked around the smaller living room and wasn’t able to find anything.

Then, she went to guest room #1

“Holy.. shit”

She looked around the room in amazement.

‘ _ This room costs more than I get a year’  _

She stepped in slowly, looking around. Honestly, she was mostly glad that she didn’t find any sex related  _ items  _ in the room. She walked further into the room and kept looking through everything. Still no drugs —  _ am I really here just cause of drugs?  _ —, so she moved onto the next guest room.

After a full sweep of both guest rooms, a living room, and a very expensive kitchen (‘ _ who knew he was actually responsible enough to have groceries!’)  _ she decided to head back upstairs before he finished his shower.

She might as well just ask him now. She’s done enough snooping.

Well… maybe one more room.

  
  


She walked back upstairs and slowly made her way to his bedroom.

‘ _ If they’re anywhere, they’re going to be in here’ _

She carefully looked under the pillows, under the bed, in the drawer-  _ ‘that is a lot of lube no thank you’-  _ behind the chair, under the chair, behind the painti- ‘ _ aha! A safe!’ _

She punched in two, three, four combinations

Just as she was about to try her fifth, she heard the water stop running and realized her time was up. No more snooping for the Good Detective.

“Ok. Time for Plan B then”

She walked out of his room, making sure to leave everything as she found it, and made her way over to the living room.

She found a chair to sit on right by the wall between the living room and his bedroom.

About 5 minutes later, a Lucifer she had never seen before walked out of his walk-in closet and down the steps, still humming a song she couldn’t recognize.

Lucifer was wearing grey sweatpants, a black T-shirt, black socks, and his hair was curly and still damp.

Stunned by this other-Lucifer, she just watched as he walked past her, not noticing her sitting there. He walked over to his library and started going through the books, grabbing one or two per section. After grabbing four books, he walked up the stairs to the upper part of his library. He moved the small wooden ladder over a bit and climbed up to the top, selecting two more books.

She watched him look over to the side, look down at the ladder, then hook his foot around the left part of it and started stretching out to reach a book a bit too far away.

“ehem-“ 

She cleared her throat, calling for his attention

  
  


Lucifer looked over his shoulder abruptly, causing him to lose his hold of the ladder and fall 6 feet to the floor with a loud “oomph”, almost drowned out by the sound of many books falling on the floor and on top of him.

“Oh my- Lucifer!”

She got out of her chair and climbed up the stairs 

“Are you ok?”

He propped himself up on his elbows and shook his head a bit, smiling “perfectly fine, dear”

He looked down at himself and started picking up the books that fell.

“Here, let me help you with those”

She crouched down next to him and grabbed the two nearest books. 

“What language are these?”

He stood up with her, holding all the other books.

“Ah. Well, some are Latin, some German, and the odd hieroglyphics”

He held out a book that looked older than any book she’d seen at a museum

“And you’re going to use these for… what?”

Lucifer looked at her confused for a second before replying

“For reading, Detective. They are books, after all”

He grabbed the two books she was holding and walked down the stairs back to his study, leaving the stack of books on his desk.

“And since when can you read German, Latin, and  _ hieroglyphics? _ ”

She called while she walked down the stairs.

“I’m the devil, darling. I can speak every language”

He grinned at her

“Anyways, what brings you here? I wasn’t expecting company”

She walked away from the base of the staircase and walked closer to him.

“2 kilos of cocaine went missing from our last crime scene. Do you know who could’ve taken them?”

“Haven’t a clue” he said, still grinning, and shrugged his shoulders a bit 

  
  


Chloe crossed her arms.

“Ok, Lucifer cut the crap, I know you took them. It is so against policy and you can get in serious trouble if someone else finds out. So give them back to me. Now”

She stuck out one of her hands, palm open and facing up, and looked at him expectantly

Lucifer's face fell, obviously hurt by her accusations, but he quickly schooled his expression into a nonchalant one.

“Yes, well, while I’d definitely love to share drugs with you Detective, I didn’t take the cocaine from the crime scene. 

Now if you’re done accusing me of things I played no part in, I have books I need to read”

He turned around and picked up his stack of books before walking past her and out into the living room 

“Wait, Lucifer! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to accuse you like that” 

She put her hand on the crook of his elbow to stop him from walking too far.

He turned enough to look at her and scowled a bit

“Is that why you snooped around my penthouse while I was distracted?”

She looked down, embarrassed, and let go of his arm. “Was it that obvious?”

Lucifer chuckled a bit, turning to face her better. “I saw you when I came back for my phone. You could’ve just asked me if I had the cocaine. Although, I am an open book, so I don’t mind too much if you were snooping.”

He smiled and tilted his head a little at her

“Right, well, I am sorry for snooping. I guess I’m still a bit upset at you for leaving” 

She frowned and looked up at him, but saw he wasn’t looking at her anymore.

After a few awkward seconds of no one saying anything, he cleared his throat and looked at Chloe

“Would you like something to drink, Detective?”

He smiled at her

“No, no thank you. I have to head home soon anyways” she shuffled her feet a bit. It was still pretty awkward.

“Right, yes, of course” he walked past her and put the books down on the coffee table. “Anything else I can help you with before you head home for the night?”

She hesitated, biting her lower lip.

“Yeah, I just have one question.. if you’re ok with me asking..?”

“Of course, Detective. Anything you want” he smiled and waited for her to ask.

“Uhm.. well.. I noticed you don’t have any doors, except for the swinging doors into your kitchen. Why is that?”

Lucifer looked at her for a second, clearly not expecting that to be her question.

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and smiled

“I have a complicated history with doors. Let’s just say, opening a door wasn’t a fun experience” he chuckled a bit, but didn’t meet her eyes.

“Ok” she nodded her head. She could tell he didn’t really want to answer, _ ‘always evading answers, this one’,  _ she thought fondly, so she squeezed his bicep and smiled back at him.

“I really should get going now. I have more work to do. So, I’ll see you tomorrow at the precinct?”

“Yes, yes, definitely. I’ll see you then”

She turned and walked towards the elevator, hitting the call button.

“And Lucifer?” She turned to look at him

“Yes, Detective?”

  
  


“Thank you”. she smiled as the doors opened, then walked in, and watched his confused expression disappear behind the two doors.

  
  
  
  


* * *

**Epilogue**

  
  


She walked into her house and put her bag and keys down on the countertop.

She plopped into one of the stools and groaned into her hands.

Grabbing her phone, she went through her contacts until she found Ella’s number.

She picked up on the third ring

_ “Hey gurl, what’s up? Did you talk to Lucifer?” _

“Yeah. He told me he didn’t take the drugs. I didn’t believe him at first, so I accused him, and he got mad at me. And then I asked him a stupid question that was obviously a painful memory for him and made it even  _ more  _ awkward!  _ Ughhhh” _

_ “What did you ask? If you don’t mind me asking of course, it’s ok if you don’t want to tell m-“ _

“Ella, it’s ok. I asked him why he didn’t have any doors in his penthouse”

_ “...and?” _

“Idk. Something about how opening a door was never a good thing and left it at that. I saw many things I didn’t expect tonight”

Just before Ella could say anything-

“Not like that!”

  
  


_ “So what did you see, if it wasn’t like that?” _

Chloe had to hold back a laugh

“Well, he was wearing sweatpants and a shirt for starters-“

  
  
  
  



End file.
